Finding letter N
by UnderworldFox
Summary: Black has been searching for a certain green haired man for two years. N has been searching for Black, and his infatuation has only been getting worse. For Black, even after so long of chasing a ghost, he still has hope that he'll find N again. Rated T for mild cursing, mildly suggestive themes and some mouth touching. Might become a two shot. **I don't own pokemon**


Why hello. This was an unexpected visit.

I swear to god this thing was completely uncalled for and practically poured itself out of my fingers. I literally just finished pokemon white 2 (After playing it for 12 hours straight) and oh my god, if you look hard enough game freak basically made the player character in pokemon Black/White and N's shipping canon. Why else would that particular generation of player characters be older then all the others? Isn't that a little suspicious? Why would they keep on bringing the player up? Why is the player looking for N? Why is N going to find them? N said he wanted to "tell the trainer his feelings. Like omg ajesbjfesk.

Sketchy sketchy. And guys, don't crush my hopes even if you find evidence that counters this. It makes sense to me and makes me happy so shhh.

Also guys I don't have an editor so please bear with my horrible sentence structure. I tried my hardest, but my English teacher thinks it's more important to teach me about some dead poet and not review how to write a good sentence.. Hence why I think my attendance at high school is a waste of my time when I could be watching my science videos like I do after school. That way I could learn stuff that I will use when I get a job, right? Oh yea, the law….*Sigh*

Here we go! Thanks for reading!

**Prologue. Foxine's POV. December 2013.**

Throughout my journey I heard often about a mysterious 'hero' named N. Several ex-team Plasma's talked about 'lord' N and plenty of civilians told me various stories about a white dragon and his chosen trainer. I've known the story of Reshiram and Zekrom since I was a young kid, and two years ago when the Team Plasma thing went down I heard about the two chosen trainers. But surprisingly after about a month it died down and it seemed like no one thought anything of some mystery trainer defeating the league, capturing a legendary pokemon, defeating an organization that was trying to separate all trainers and their pokemon, and suddenly it was never spoken of again. I caught snippets here and there throughout the next two years. But as it was, my voice was never heard, and my questions were always talked over. I knew about N, I knew who he was and what he did and how he was never seen again…But what about the other hero?

Most people would ask "How did he do it?" or "Why did he do it" I wanted to know "What did he do after?". He didn't stay at the pokemon league to be the champion, and Alder had taken over the position before Iris over threw him, to which I over threw her.

My burning question that no one could answer was….Where did the mystery hero of Ideals go? And why was he so quick to drop his life goal in favour of dropping off the radar?

It only took half a year for me to make it through most my journey. My trusty Arcanine named Ralph was trotting beside me and occasionally breathing out fire to keep warm in the cold winter weather. We had beaten Team Plasma, who had made a come back in the last two years, on multiple occasions. But I still heard nothing about the mystery trainer.

N was thought of as a traitor to the ever loyal Team Plasma members, but the ex-Team Plasma members spoke highly of him and his kindness to pokemon. But never of the other chosen hero.

The next week I was entering a cold cave in search of the leader of Team Plasma, the green haired prick who's name I didn't care to remember, and who me and Ralph agreed should be taken down viciously. He was there, and he was quick to summon his Ice dragon. He ordered the legendary to kill me, and I didn't have time to react before a blast of heat and light flooded the room.

When my eyes adjusted there was a huge white dragon and a smaller, leaner, long green haired trainer next to it. My ears were still ringing from the sheer power of the attack, but the trainer, who I assumed must be N, looked ready to burst a blood vessel lecturing his father.

The Team Plasma leader fuses the two together and I made quick work of separating them. N flies off and I eventually see him again on Victory road where he helps me by giving me an HM. I defeat the league, and I see him again when his Zoroark leads me to his castle. _Every time _I see him he mentions "A certain trainer" with some amount of fascination and fondness that didn't allude me and my tendency to catch small details. I figured she must have had a nice rack or something.

Who was he speaking of anyways? I never got to ask since he was always quick to disappear. He was surprisingly good at it.

I won easily over his Reshiram and gathered the Light Stone for myself. Still feeling touched by the conversation between him and the white dragon I hear him mutter almost to himself. "I should go thank him for showing me the truth"

And suddenly it clicked. The mystery trainer. Rightful pokemon champion. The one N often spoke of. The hero in my fairy tales. The one who took down Team Plasma the first time. It was all the same person. And I had my first clue, it was a boy. Which made N's odd fixation to bring him into every conversation all the more odd.

Several months later I head to Professor Juniper's office to show her my pokedex, when I decide to visit the neighbourhood families. Bianca and Cheren told me they were from here and I was generally curious.

I met Cheran's family and thanked them for their time then headed to the next house. I wasn't exactly sure which one was Bianca's, so I took a guess at the house in the middle and headed in.

"Hello dear" A woman said when I shut the door. She oddly didn't turn around. "Back from looking for your friend. Who was it? N?"

I didn't say a word. It seemed I heard his name everywhere. And N had friends? Who was looking for him? Why didn't Bianca or Cheren tell me about this woman?

She turned around and looked generally surprised. "Oh hello. Are you Foxine?"

I nodded and she smiled, enveloping me into a flowery hug. "Oh oh. I met your mother when i was a trainer, you look so much like her!"

After a brief conversation and permission to stay the night, I decide to go upstairs and check out the guest room she offered, when I see a shut door, which was odd, as it was the only shut door upstairs. Curious I head into it and shut the door quietly.

Dust was settled lightly over every surface, and I couldn't help but notice how surreal it looked. Like no one had ever set foot in here ever. The bed was without a single wrinkle and I didn't dare touch it in fear of being found out. Even if the woman downstairs seemed pretty absent minded.

But before I left the room I spotted a picture on a bored near the desk that featured three young teenagers. In it was younger Bianca, looking more scatter brained then usual and in different clothes with a Oshawatt in her arms, and younger Cheren, who looked just as uptight just wearing glasses, which I had to admit made me look dorky, and a Tepig sitting as his feet. They were all smiling, and their cheeks were red with cold.

But in the middle of them was a young man whom i've never seen or heard of before. A red and white pokeball hat over his curling brown hair, and sitting on his hat was a smiling Snivy. His big brown eyes were upwards, laughing at his pokemon's antics. Both his arms were thrown around Cheren and Bianca's shoulders, and the way they were leaning together suggested they were close friends. I un pinned it and flipped over to the back, and sure enough, signed on the back was the date, place and people involved.

November 23, 2011. Nacrene city. Bianca, Black, Cheren.

_Black._ That name sounded familiar. I spent a minute frowning down at the smiling, slightly freckled boy trying to place him, and decided the best course of action to placate my characteristic curiosity was to look through 'Black's' stuff.

I found a small album under some papers titled "My Journey" in neat cursive and I opened it. Inside was a duplicate of the photo pinned to the bill bored. And the next was the Snivy and a Panpour sleeping.

I ended up on the floor, resting my head on Ralph's side, since he decided he was sick of being in his pokeball. The album was huge, each page filled with two or more photos which seemed to range from professional looking photos with writing describing it, to sketchy half blurred ones with no writing.

After a photo showing a Mareep eating some cake, I came to a photo that made everything fall together. In front of the Nimbasa ferris wheel, Black has his arm thrown over a familiar white clothed figure. N, who looked just as blank faced in the photo as he did in real life, but who's eyes were looking over at the smiling shorter boy who had obviously been trying to look at the camera, based on how he was turned, but who's gaze was staring back at N.

Already pretty sure I knew what was going on. After that I noticed a dramatic increase in photos of N and him, and a decrease in photos of Bianca and Cheren. N and him sharing a burger on the Castelia pier. N and his Zorua speaking to some wild pokemon. N and Servine in what looked like an argument over pokemon food. N tending to an injured Cottenee. N and said Cottenee sleeping under a tree. N talking. N smiling. N_ laughing. _

Then. There seemed to be a time skip in the dates and suddenly it was months after the last photo. There were only two more photos. One, of a slightly familiar castle. And last one, of N flying off on the back of a white blur I assumed to be Reshiram.

Closing the book and putting it back properly, I returned my pokemon to it's ball and laughed to myself, looking around the room. It all made sense now. I had my answers. And knowing N, he probably hadn't seen the slight gleam in the brown haired boy's eyes whenever they were in a photo together. 

* * *

In a dark forest covered in five feet of snow, there is a hollowed out circle where a 19 year old boy sleeps with his Flareon, who is sleeping on his chest and effectively acting as a blanket. The snow had been falling for over three days and didn't seem to be stopping, and his Flareon had run out of energy to continue making a pathway for the under dressed teenager to get threw, so they were stuck in the forest until it cleared up. Over his head was a couple of trees, which kept most the snow off, but some still made it threw and made him shiver.

It had been two years since he beat the Elite four and became champion. Two years since he last finished his life goal. Once you become champion you are pretty much set for life if you can keep the title, and he technically could have, with all the money he would have made being champion, retired at the young age of 25.

What made him give that up in favour of becoming a scruffy, shivering, dirty homeless man in the middle of Pinwheel forest?

One letter: N

The green haired boy who owned the counterpart to his pokemon, and was chosen as the hero of Truth alongside him. Misty blue eyes, and five foot eleven of blank, unreadable expressions and unpredictable reactions. Who had the rare ability to speak to pokemon, and the rare ability to be complete shit at talking to people. A twenty three year old man child with the ability to disappear and reappear without warning.

N.

The green haired bastard that stole dreamer Black's heart by surprise.

He'd just began his journey when they met for the first time. Ghetsis had been giving a speech about pokemon liberation. When N had challenged him to a pokemon battle under the pretence he wanted "To hear his pokemon's voice again"

Now that was a little weird as it was, and combine that with the fact N had no sense of fashion or any ability to realize that he stood out like a sore thumb, it was even weirder. Black was honestly convinced it was a trap to weaken his pokemon then steal it, but after he won N simply said some cryptic things and quickly disappeared. After that the appearances only got more frequent, and stranger. Till in Nimbasa Black bit the bullet and asked for a photo with him, deciding that since he was making such a difference in his journey that he might as well make it into his journey scrapbook.

Shut up. It's not even that gay to have a scrapbook. It was for sentiment, okay?

"Wake up" Blitz murmured to her trainer, licking his cold face to wake him up. She was concerned that he might get hypothermia if he continued sleeping, since his body temperature had dropped in the last few minutes. He fluttered his eyelashes, which were frozen together with snow. "Morning" He grumbled once, before repeating it since it was more of a gurgle then anything. Blitz nodded and concentrated on drawing some heat from her core, to which he smiled and gave her a sleepy hug, trying to absorb the warmth as much as he could.

The snow had stopped overnight, and the morning sun was weakly warming the ground. Black decided that he would spend a couple more hours waiting for the sun to come up and get warmer before taking a plunge into the snowdrifts to get to Nacrene city, or if the storm didn't start up again he could fly out of this cursed forest.

"I'll make a fire" Blitz said, jumping out of his arms and digging a small hole in the ground to start a fire. After two years of travelling with just his pokemon for company, he swore he could almost understand them. Or maybe he was just going insane, which was just as likely. Sometimes he looked back onto all those times when it was just him and N hanging out that N commented on his slightly superior ability to tell what pokemon wanted or were thinking. Maybe with the lack of people he had tuned into the ability, since you could be more alert if you weren't constantly just hearing your own voice. Now a days Black rarely ever spoke, not that he did much before dropping off the radar either mind you, but lately it was just to stay good morning and good night. His pokemon could read him just as well as he could read them.

Once Blitz was done making a small fire with some dry sticks she found at the base of the trees, she whined at the pitiful sight of her trainer shivering profusely huddled under a tree. She worried for him, he hadn't been able to eat as much since he spent most his money on pokemon supplies and food for them, so Black has steadily been getting skinnier. Not to mention he looked homeless, which I guess he was, by the fact his stubble had grown out since they hadn't been to a pokemon centre in a month. She yipped and led him to the fire, happy to find that his eyes were still the normal sparkling brown they usually were, despite being wet and in the middle of a snowy forest with nothing but a backpack and eight pokeballs. he looked like he was enjoying himself to some extent.

Yes, eight.

Black decided that if anyone had a problem with it they could take it up with his pokemon in a battle. Plus if he battled he still followed the six pokemon only rule, so it didn't matter. He argued that he didn't want his pokemon in the PC for months on end since he was rarely at a pokemon centre, so he simply brought all of them with him. One of them was still a baby anyways, so it hardly counted as pokemon of mass destruction.

After scorching the snow in a large circle to create a soaked grassy plain, Black let a couple pokemon out of their pokeballs, since they all wouldn't be able to come out at once. He let out his Ampharos named Striker, who eagerly accepted the slightly damp pokemon food Black offered him. And his Togetic named Chuckle, a manly name for a manly pokemon, Chuckle immediently shivered and cuddled up to Black with a purr. Looking up at the sky, Black decided his Archeops, named Glide, would be able to fly to the city finally now that the storm had calmed down. Despite that, he wanted to spend a little more time thinking about where he would head next. Black had scoured Unova three times now in search of a particular green haired man. Which was a little obsessive, but he couldn't even think of backing out now. He would find that sneaky bastard, dammit, even if it was the last thing he did, which it might very well be.

For some reason Black was still optimistic, despite still being on the search two years after he started. And for some reason he felt like his search was coming to a close.

* * *

Being the champion was terribly boring, Foxine decided. She spent her time sitting around bored in the champion room with her pokemon, or when she had free time, wandering around Unova beating lower level trainers senseless. After her night at Black's mother's house she had left on the promise she would visit again one day, since his mother seemed awful lonely all there on her own. Ralph and her had mutually agreed that they would go to Nimbasa today, Ralph because he liked chasing helpless Patrats, and Foxine because she wanted to visit Elesa, who was her friend of sorts.

After a brief meal and getting stopped by some fans along the way, her and Ralph finally made it out of the crowds to were less people were, around the the gym. If Foxine hadn't been so observant she would have completely walked back the stock of green hair hidden by a black and white hat. "Hey!" Foxine called to him, making him look up from what looked to be sulking.

"Ride the ferris wheel with me" He responded in his usual right to the point tone, making Foxine blink. She nodded and joined him in the ferris wheel car, withdrawing Ralph back into his ball and awkwardly sitting down beside N. They were both careful not to touch since neither of them liked physical contact much.

There was an excruciating silence and she suddenly wished she could jump off the car, until N said something "You remind me of that trainer" He more or less seemed to say to himself, glancing at her from the corner of his eyes. She suppressed a smirk. God, N really did have a major hard on for this Black kid. It was almost cute, if not a little weird since Black's mother had said he had been gone for two years and they still hadn't found each other.

Refraining from making a long distance sexual tension comment that probably would have came out wrong anyways. Throughout the ride N said how that he remembered riding the ride with "the trainer" as well (Which made Foxine feel like some weird rebound) and how he hoped they would meet again. When they got off he murmured something quickly about "Sorry you made me remember that day, I have to go"

The boy had it real bad if he had to avoid thinking about it. A variety of slightly perverse thoughts flitted through her mind and she smirked to herself, pressing her Arcanine's button and releasing him. He was smirking too and she knew he was just as aware of N's crush as she was.

"Young love" Foxine commented ironically, considering she was younger then both of them, and headed to Elesa's gym to talk about girly things.

* * *

Despite the nagging urge that N was near by, Black asked every pedestrian he saw if they had seen a green haired male about this tall (He gestured about five inches above his head) but none had. Some of them remembered the boy from when he asked a couple months ago and decided to give him their number to stay in touch so that they could tell him if he was spotted. He'd travelled all the way to Castelia City off a hunch N might be tempted by the newly opened Pokemon Adopting centre for abused pokemon. It was a far stretch, but Black was feeling desperate.

Why was he even looking? He found himself asking the question to himself awfully often. He could go back and reclaim the title of champion, he could make a good living beating trainers and live in fame. He could travel the world, see every pokemon, find a wife and raise a family, open a business, go back to school and become a doctor. There were infinite possibilities, but here he was, barely scraping by and letting him and his pokemon slowly waste away on the hope that some man he knew for barely a year was still in Unova.

Blitz suddenly jumped off his shoulder and ran into the crowd. Knowing she must have smelt or sensed something, he followed her as she lead him through the city and in the direction of Nimbasa City.

"Do you smell something girl?" He asked as she spun a circle, trying to pick up a scent. She barked furiously, not even bothering to form words as she sped off. Taking a deep breath and following the fire pokemon, he saw the person Blitz was heading towards at full speed.

Green hair. White over shirt. Standing tall and proud and holding a small Zorua in his hands. N himself.

"You motherfucker!" Black yelled, approaching the man who looked up. N's eyes widened to the size of saucers and Blitz tackled him to the ground in a flurry of angry barking. Black stormed up and grabbed N's hand, hauling him to his feet only to push him slightly.

"Where the fuck have you been!" He yelled at the shocked older man, who was staring at Black like he couldn't believe it. This wasn't how Black imagined their reunion going, but now that he had N in front of him he was consumed by an uncharacteristic anger. Something he refused to call "Ex girlfriend" anger.

"Some nerve you have. Flying off on Reshiram and then promptly dropping off the face of the earth! I've been looking for you this whole time and you never once tried to contact me!" His face was flushed red and his fists balled up with anger. N swallowed and said, with a slightly dazed voice, "Black…"

"Yes?" He replied, putting his hands on his hips and scowling up at him. Blitz growled at his side and is she could have stood on two feet she would have been mirroring her trainer's pose.

"I've been looking for you too." N said, his voice almost music to Black's ears, and his anger was quickly melting. Dropping his pose, Black couldn't hold back anymore and grabbed his green hair in between his fingers. "Whatever"

He smashed N's lips onto his own and the other man responded eagerly, letting his Zorua jump out of his arms with a disgusted yip. N grabbed his hips and brought them together, holding his face in one hand. Black fisted N's hair, knocking the black and white hat from his head and moving his lips in an almost hungry way.

Breaking away for air, Black placed his forehead on N's and whispered the magic words.

"Wanna take this to the bedroom?"

* * *

My heart is now a pile of mush.

I'll probably make this a two shot if I get some reviews, I know it's a hassle but this is my first fanfiction and I want to feel the lovings. If you guys have any ideas for other fanfics, and I like the idea, i'll gladly do it. I got a couple other pairings from South park and Pokemon I'm going to do, so any prompts are accepted. I'm also aware the ending seems a little rushed, I had not idea how to end it. And I always see Black as a flirty, playful type.

See you later! Thanks for reading!

~~UnderworldFox~~


End file.
